1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric type lighter for use in lighting pipes, which lighter permits a small flame to shoot out from one side of the top of the lighter, thereby making it easy to light pipes.
2. Related Art
A conventional piezoelectric type lighter for use in lighting pipes is different in design from a piezoelectric type lighter for use in lighting cigarettes in that the cigarette lighter is designed to permit a small flame to shoot upward, thereby making it easy to light cigarettes. The pipe lighter is made by asembling parts which are different from those used in assembling the cigarette lighter. This incompatibility is parts requires the design and use of separate assembling lines for the production of pipe and cigarette lighters. The use of incompatible parts and assembling lines disadvantageously increases manufacturing costs.